Team 9
by XxSharpiez
Summary: You know how in Naruto they go from team 8 to team 10, well they just completely skipped team 9, so in this story you'll follow team 9 which is, Kane Inuzuka, Taya Hagarashi, and Shar Hagarashi and their sensei Yuki Yoshida. Attempted Humor ON HOLD
1. Intro

**Me: Hey! I'm back again! **

**Drew: Don't tell me another contestshipping story**

**Me: Drew go away!! This isn't a pokémon story! (pushes drew out the door)**

**Me: okay! This is my first Naruto story!!**

**Naruto: someone say my name?**

**Me: no...I just said the name of the show**

**Naruto: oh..okay then bye! (walks out the door)**

**Me: (blinks stupidly) that was weird…**

**Sakura: your tellin me**

**Me: Ah!! When did you get here?!**

**Sakura: just now**

**Me: I give up..**

**Sakura: okay..i'm gonna be leaving now (walks out the door)**

**Me: okay..here's the summary**

**Summary****: ****You know how in Naruto they go from team 8 to team 10, well they just completely skipped team 9, so in this story you'll follow team 9 which is, Kane Inuzuka, Taya Hagarashi, and Shar Hagarashi and their sensei Yuki Yoshida.**

**Me: sound like a good story? Well here are their character profiles **

**XxX**

**Kane Inuzuka**

Age: 12

Family: Kiba Inuzuka (cousin)

Hair: Red/Maroon

Eyes: Black

Personality: He's really quiet but can be loud at times.

Rank: Genin

**Taya Hagarashi**

Age: 12

Family: Shar Hagarashi (Twin older brother)

Hair: Aqua Blue

Eyes: Purple

Personality: She's quick tempered, but is still nice (when she wants to be)

Rank: Genin

**Shar Hagarashi**

Age: 12

Family: Taya Hagarashi (Twin younger sister)

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Darkish/Lightish Blue

Rank: Genin

Personality: The smart kid that everyone (except his teammates) thinks is goth, but he isn't he's actually the opposite but still not the same as his sister.

**Yuki Yoshida**

Age: 22

Hair: Dark Blue

Eyes: Dark Blue

Personality: She's tough, and doesn't give in. She almost always gets her way, especially when she's trying to get her students to do, what they call, useless missions.

Rank: Jounin

**XxX**

**Me: well that's all the characters I have for now**

**Sasuke: that's pathetic**

**Me: Ah!! Not you to!!**

**Sasuke: did I scare you?**

**Me: No!! now leave!**

**Sasuke: fine (walks out the door)**

**Me: I seriously give up..**

**Me: well review and tell me what you think about it! Bye!! (waves)**


	2. Orientation

**Hey I'm back with the first chapter, ok I have a few things to go over before I start the chapter.**

**The Hagarashi clan has an eye technique called the Harashigan, what it does is like controls the tides and waves during night time. During a lunar eclipse is when it's at its strongest.**

**Kane is part of the Inuzuka clan, so he does those types of jutsu.**

**Yuki Yoshida, their sensei, she is from the Snow village, but somehow ended up in the leaf village, her jutsu mainly has to do with snow and ice.**

**Okay I think I explained everything.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Taya, Shar, Yuki, and Kane!!**

**XxX**

"_Beep Beep Beep_"Sounded the alarm clock.

"Ugh!" The girl groaned as she clenched her fists and lifted up her arm.

"_Beep Beep Bee-_" The alarm clock flew across the room. The girl put her arm down and lifted herself of the bed with a satisfied smile on her face after hearing the alarm clock go boom.

"Well time to wake up Shar" She giggled evilly, as she ran to her brother's room.

"Aww the door is locked" She said as she cracked her knuckles. "Too bad for him" She finished as she punched the door down.

"Shar get up now!!" She yelled as she banged her fist on his bed. He didn't move.

"So ya won't wake up, I can live with that" She said as she walked to her room. When she came back she had a stereo and a CD.

She put the CD in the stereo, turned up the volume to the maximum level, grabbed the remote to the stereo, put in some ear plugs, backed away a bit, and pressed play.

"_I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD!!_" He jumped and was really close to hitting the roof . He started beating up the stereo until it was completely destroyed, then looked over to his sister who a huge smirk on her face.

"Taya!! You're dead!!" Shar yelled and started chasing his sister around the house.

Taya stepped aside and watched her brother slam into a door, which just happened to be the door to their mother's bedroom.

"Uh..Shar" Taya said.

"What?" Shar asked in an angry, yet confused way.

"Look behind you" She said and ran to the living room, sat down, and acted like she did nothing wrong.

"Shar.." His mom said looking very, very angry.

"Yeah mom?" Shar asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

In the living room Taya was trying to hold in her laughter. "Here comes the explosion" She said. **(A/N: I'm gonna get some popcorn for this)**

"SHAR AKIRA HAGARASHI! What did I tell you about waking me up in the morning?!" She yelled as Shar cowered in fear. **(A/N: hehe, believe it or not his middle name is a guy name but it means intelligent so it fits him I guess..) **

"I didn't mean to?" Shar asked backing up a bit, and then eventually running into his room and realizing he didn't have a door.

"Taya!! Where's my door?!" Shar yelled as he tried to find his door.

"Oh uh..check your closet" Taya said as she was passing by his room, and walking into hers.

"My closet?" Shar asked confused. When he opened his closet, the door fell on him.

"Ow!!" Shar yelled from under it.

"Something wrong Shar?" Taya asked when she poked her head in his room.

"What do you think?" Shar asked still under it.

"Well I think you look fine" She giggled when she saw underneath it. Then she looked up at his clock.

"Oh crap were late! Get ready Shar!!" She said and ran into her room.

"I could use a little help here!!" Shar yelled when he realized she left.

"Shar stop playing around and get ready!" He mom said while walking by his room.

"How did I end up with this family?!" He said while trying to escape from under the door.

"Did you say something Shar?" His mom said when she poked her head inside his room.

"Yes I did" He started. "Can you get me out from under this door?!"

"Oh sure" She said as she lifted it up, and he crawled out from under it.

"Okay now I can get ready, _and kill Taya_" He mumbled the last part.

"Okay, but hurry up, you have to leave soon" She said and walked out of the room, apparently not noticing what he said.

A few minutes later they both came out of their rooms glaring at each other.

"Hello, Mr. Barbie girl" She laughed, while still glaring at her brother.

"Hello, Miss. Door knocker-downer-er" He said trying to come up with a comeback, while still glaring at his sister.

"Nice comeback, and by the way I take that as a compliment" She said as she walked off.

"One of these days, I swear she is gonna be dead!" He said while clenching his fists and walking the same direction she went.

"Oh I'm so scared" She said while she was putting on her fingerless gloves.

"You should be" He said while he was tying his headband around his neck.

"You're putting your headband around your neck to?!" She yelled while tying her headband around her neck, as a choker.

"Yeah" He said simply and went to go get something out of his room. **(A/N: his video camera to blackmail Sasuke!)**

"Whatever" She said as she was putting on her earrings.

"Will you two ever get along?" Their mom asked while trying to find something to watch on TV.

"No/Maybe" Shar and Taya said at the same time.

"Whatever, don't be late" She said not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Okay..Bye mom" Taya said, and walked out the door.

"See ya" Shar said and followed his sister out the door.

"I bet I'll get the Harashigan first" Taya said with a smirk on her face.

"How much?" He asked looking at the huge smirk on his face.

"2,000 yen" She said, the smirk not leaving her face.

"Deal" He said, and they shook hands.

**At the Orientation Thing**

"Okay, so tell me again why you brought your camera?" Taya asked a little confused.

"I told you already, to blackmail Sasuke!" He yelled as he took his camera out.

"Hey guys" Said a voice from behind them.

"Hey Kane" Shar said, messing with his camera.

"Still trying to get blackmail on Sasuke?" He asked when he saw the camera.

"Yup" He said finally looking up. "and I know I'll get blackmail this time, I can feel it!" He finished with a determined look on his face.

"Uh..where's your sister?" Kane asked looking around.

"Talking to Hinata I think" Shar said, still messing with his camera.

"What the?" said a girl with pink hair. Shar looked up and smiled and started taping.

"Perfect blackmail" Shar said and started laughing evilly, and scaring the _very_ few girls that don't like Sasuke, all except Taya.

"So he finally got blackmail" Taya said, somehow appearing right next to Kane.

"Ah! I mean yes he did" Kane said, a little stunned.

"Okay everyone sit down" Iruka, the sensei of the class, said.

"As of today you are all ninjas, to get here to faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas all of the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jounin an elite ninja."

"I better not be in the same squad as my brother" Taya mumbled.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." A few moments later…"Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Good I'm not on his team" Shar said.

"Next Squad 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

"Squad 9, Kane Inuzuka, Taya Hagarashi"

"Yes!!" Kane yells and stands up in his seat. "I mean uh..go squad 9?" He said and sat back down.

"And Shar Hagarashi"

"Noooooo!! Why?!" Taya yelled, now standing on her seat.

"Well, Shar is more of a weakling, but he's smart" Iruka started. "you Taya, are strong but not so much on the bright side.

"Are you callin me dumb?!" She asked now extremely mad.

"Yes, yes he is Taya, get over it!" Shar yelled and pulled her arm to make her sit down.

"Now Squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, those are all the squads"

"After lunch you'll meet your new Jounin teachers, until then class dismissed" Once he finished, everyone walked out of class.

**At Lunch**

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you two" Taya said while eating her food.

"I can't believe I got my blackmail today" Shar said while hugging his video camera. (0o)

"Well at least your in a group with your friends right" Kane started, but was getting a glare from Taya. "or not.."

**In the classroom**

"I wonder who are sensei is gonna be" Kane asked while walking to his seat.

"I don't know and I don't care" Shar said sitting down.

"As long as their not mean or cruel, I don't care" Taya said sitting down.

"Alright Squad 9, meet your sensei-"

**XxX**

**Alright I'm gonna stop it there, if you read the intro, you would know who their sensei is, but I'm still just gonna stop it there.**

**Anyways…Review if ya want another chapter!**


	3. Meet Your Sensei

**Me: I'm back!**

**Taya: with a new chapter?**

**Shar: no Taya, she's just writing this to save and never post**

**Taya: Jerk**

**Shar: Look whose talkin**

**Me: Shut up you two!!**

**Taya: …**

**Me: anyways... I only got two reviews for the 1****st**** chapter -.-**

**Shar: your point?**

**Me: shut up Shar, but thx mysterious-bluerose and Manyara for reviewing!! **

**Shar: Do you have to yell?**

**Me: Yes!!**

**Taya: KibaGirl16 does not own Naruto, but she does own me, Kane, Shar, and Yuki**

**Me: On with the Story!!**

**XxX**

"Alright Squad 9, meet your sensei, Yuki Yoshida" Iruka said looking over at a woman about 22 years old, with dark blue hair, and matching dark blue eyes.

"Hello" She said, looking at her students.

"Hi sensei" Taya said, standing up and dragging Shar and Kane, with her.

"Alright, follow me" Yuki said as she led the team out of the classroom. They were now outside somewhere.

"Alright, I want you to introduce yourselves, so that I know more about you" She said while looking at the three genin.

"Who's going first?" She asked.

"I'll go first" Taya said.

"Okay, go" Yuki said now looking at Taya, along with Shar and Kane. She's sitting between the two.

"My name is Taya Hagarashi, I'm 12 years old, and um" She said, now trying to figure out what else to say.

"Okay, what do you like to do?" Yuki asked, giving the girl something else to say.

"Oh, well...I like to torture my brother Shar, and um oh! I also like making bets" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay...um...you! The one with the red hair, your next" Yuki said looking over at Kane, along with everyone else.

"Okay...My name is Kane Inuzuka, and my dog here is Suki" he said pointing to the dog running around in circles. "I like to help out my cousin at the veterinarians office" Kane said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, your next" She said pointing at Shar.

"My name is Shar Hagarashi; I'm Taya's older, twin brother." He started. "I like to blackmail people by getting embarrassing videos of them" Shar finished, now with a smirk on his face.

"Okay… well I guess I should tell about myself" she started. "My name is Yuki Yoshida, I'm 22 years old, and I'm from the Snow village, so don't come crying to me when were training and I use some of my ice techniques, oh, one more thing, I'm not telling you how I got here from the snow village, you'll have to figure that out on your own." She said, and they all looked at her like she was insane.

"Okay..." Taya said still looking at her like she was insane.

"What now?" Shar asked, looking very bored.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yuki said, sounding annoyed.

"You're our sensei, your supposed to know" Shar said, now annoyed.

"Well how are you supposed to know, that I'm supposed to know what were gonna do now?" Yuki said with a smirk on her face. **(I'm confused...and I wrote it...)**

"Huh?" Said three very confused genin.

"Never mind" She said looking at the very confused genin.

"Well are we gonna do anything else today?" Kane asked, while picking up his dog, Suki.

"Not really, no" Yuki said.

"Well I'm going home" Shar said while standing up.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning" Yuki said, now standing up.

"What time?" Taya asked.

"Doesn't matter, just be here before I get here" Yuki said, about to walk away.

"Whatever" Shar said walking away with a smirk on his face, and holding his camcorder.

"See ya Kane" Taya said walking in the opposite direction Shar went.

"Bye" Kane said, walking the other way.

**With Taya**

"What should I do now?" Taya said, while walking past a few shops.

"Hey Taya" Said a voice from behind her.

"Hi Kane" She said without even looking at him.

"Have you seen Kiba anywhere?" Kane asked, now standing next to Taya.

"No, why" She asked, a little confused, but not that much.

"No reason." He said.

"Your not really looking for Kiba are you?" Taya asked with a smirk on her face.

"No…" Kane said looking at the ground.

"So, who are you looking for?" Taya asked now looking at him.

"Uh…no one" Kane said while blushing.

"Yeah right, your looking for someone, and I will figure out who" She said with a smirk, then ran off somewhere.

"Iruka-sensei was right, she's not so bright" Kane said walking the opposite direction.

**With Shar**

"Finally I got blackmail!" Shar yelled, while holding up his camcorder.

"Blackmail on who?" Started a voice from behind him.

"Like you even care Shikamaru" Shar said turning around, to see Shikamaru.

"Your right, I don't" He said walking past him.

"But why did you want to get blackmail on Sasuke anyway?" Shikamaru said and stopped walking.

"Well…uh…ya see..." Shar said while trying to figure out why.

"You don't know do you" He said walking off again.

"I'll figure it out!" Shar yelled and ran straight past Shikamaru.

**With Taya (again)**

"Alright now what to do?" Taya asked herself, while walking around.

"Hey Taya" Said someone appearing next to her.

"Hey" Taya said looking at the person

**XxX**

**Me: Alright I'm ending it here**

**Taya: who's the person?!**

**Me: I'm bringing another OC in!**

**Shar: great..more ppl..**

**Me: shut it shar!!**

**Shar: don't want to**

**Me: you better**

**Taya: well while those two are arguing I'll say: Review!**

**Me: Bye!**

**Taya: Bye!**


End file.
